


Mine

by orphan_account



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kinda, More tags to be added, Soulmates AU, flug past au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes, when Flug tilted his head just right, it almost looked like a word. A name, maybe?





	1. The mark

“Can you believe him?!” Alan asked angrily, on about his… seventh lap through the lab, if Flug was counting right. “What _right_ does Schaeffer have, hiring us and then turning around to buy something from that- that _stupid_ _sleazy_ villain!”

Flug shrugged, stabbing his cup of noodles to make sure he could get the strands as tightly wound as possible. It was tricky, eating with a paper bag on your head. “Do you expect an answer to that question, or is it rhetorical?” Flug asked.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t a little insulted himself, it was just that Alan was making it sound as if they’d been hired _yesterday_ and suddenly their boss was buying his weapons from other companies. If anything, Flug was a little grateful he didn’t have to try to meet his bosses incredibly tight timetable for once.

“No! Yes! I don’t know!” Alan snapped back, looking incredibly flustered. “But aren't you even a _little_ upset? How can you eat at a time like this!”

“Like this.” Flug explained, holding the edge of his bag away from his face while he slipped the fork inside. Alan rolled his eyes in response, stepping away from Flug and slumping into his chair, the wheels causing him to scoot back a few more inches.

“Ahhhhhhhhh…” Alan moaned in response. The man scooted himself back and forth a little, before taking a deep breath in his nose and letting it out through his mouth.

“Okay.” Alan said. “Okay. Fine. So what. I hope that junk he buys falls apart on him.”

“That’s the spirit.” Flug encouraged. Well, that’s what he said around his noodles, anyways. He was pretty sure Alan could understand, it wasn’t the first time they’d talked over lunch.

Alan rolled his chair back to his desk, grabbing a little metal ball on his newton’s cradle and pulling it back. He let go, allowing the little balls to do their thing and go back and forth with little _clinkclinkclinkclinks_ that reminded Flug of a ticking clock. Alan was always fidgeting with something or another, despite the fact it mostly just distracted him.

“Do you know what he's even _ordered_?” Alan asked.

That made Flug pause.

“No actually… and given that Black Hat sells anything and everything he can get his hands on… could be anything, really. All I’ve heard is that it’s a _weapon_ of some kind.” Flug answered. To be fair, that still left the door wide open. And considering the _prices_ Black Hat operated at, Flug was a little _suspicious_ that Schaeffer hadn’t even _tried_ making it on-base first…

“It’s either really, really expensive to try and make, really dangerous, or most likely, something you _can’t_ just _make_ .” Flug muttered to himself. Something you can’t make- the first thing that jumped to mind was that Schaeffer had hired _Black Hat_ himself- but no, that was really, _really_ expensive, even for Schaeffer, and Black Hat hadn’t even made a public appearance since- well, before Flug had been _born_.

Alan huffed. “Well, apparently he already ordered it ahead of time- it’s coming today, from what I’ve heard.”

Huh. Wouldn’t have to wait much longer, then. Flug shrugged, tossing his now empty cup and his fork into the trash. As he pulled his hand back, his sleeve fell down a little. He’d removed his gloves to eat, and that left his birthmark visible.

Sometimes, when Flug tilted his head _just_ right, it almost looked like a word.

He was born with this mark on his arm. As a baby, it had looked like a black smudge. The doctors had declared it a birthmark, completely harmless, and Flug had gone throughout most of his life thinking of it as nothing.

But as he grew older, the skin on his arm growing and stretching with his body, the mark started to change. What had been a singular black smudge now resembled a cluttered mess of black lines. Sometimes, he could almost make out a word,  maybe two?

That was assuming that thing near the end of the word was a capital A… why else would there be a capital letter in the middle of a word?

Of course, maybe it wasn’t written in a  _human_ language…

Alright, he was overthinking it again. Catching himself, Flug shook the thought away as he slid his gloves back on and rolled his sleeves down. Maybe it wasn’t a  _human language_ , really, what was he thinking? That the Illuminati were about to jump out of the shadows and declare him their chosen one? It was a _birthmark_. 

Both his and Alan’s phones suddenly buzzed with a message at the same time, which usually meant one thing.  They shared a glance before grabbing their phones, and sure enough, Flug found a message from Schaeffer demanding his R&D department, which was just the two of them, head to the launch pad up on the roof.

Well, that was convenient timing, wasn’t it?

Flug pushed away from his desk, standing and stretching, something in his back making a popping sound. Maybe he’d been sitting down for longer than he thought. Alan was already up and heading out the lab, holding the door open for Flug to pass through.

“Last chance, what do you think the weapon is?” Flug asked.

“I’m guessing something fancy with more bells and whistles than it needs… maybe a several-in-one blaster.” Alan guessed.

“I’m going with some kind of biological weapon… something that’s not our expertise.” Flug guessed.

“Oh, that’s a good one.” Alan said, nodding.

At the end of their current hallway was a high speed elevator that was the only _reasonable_ way to get to the launchpad, in any _reasonable_ amount of time. After all, the base itself was set into a mountain, and you couldn’t just carve out the side to get the space needed for a helicopter to fly in. Instead, there was a fake ski lounge built atop the mountain purely for the use of it’s launchpad.

Funny enough, the elevator was only _supposed_ to go to the top of the mountain, but as the one who’d designed the thing, Flug knew the shaft went all the way to the bottom. An emergency exit for their boss, and all that.

At least they wouldn’t have to listen to the elevator music that long.

“Hey, I love this song.” Alan said, surprised.

At least Flug wouldn’t have to listen to the elevator music for long.

Flug had no idea what to expect, but he was still somehow surprised when the elevator doors opened and a girl in a green lizard hoodie was crawling all over the outside of the helicopter.

“What-” he stepped out of the helicopter, staring at the girl. What he’d thought was a long fuzzy green cape turned out to be her hair as she brushed it aside, suddenly doing a backflip of the ‘copter and landing on her two feet on a large wooden crate set onto the launchpad. Definitely some kind of super.

Now that Flug could see the expression in her face, this person was clearly _in-sane_.

“Sup, you guys the nerd squad?” the girl asked. “Name’s Demencia, the one-and-only girlfriend of Black Hat~!”

Demencia struck a pose, feet spread, standing on her toes and placing one hand on her hip, the other hand held up in a rock-and-roll sign. At least, Flug was _50%_ sure that’s what it was. To complete the look she winked, sticking out her tongue. This position gave away a black birthmark on her right arm, standing out boldly against her pale skin on the arm lacking a sleeve. Wait- was that the missing right leg to her leggings?

Flug’s eyes were drawn to her bare arm, surprise falling into the pit of his stomach. Mad black scrawling on her arm resembled his own birthmark, even if the letters were not messed up in _exactly_ the same way as Flug’s own. Actually, it was slightly more obvious that _was_ a word after all, on her, even if he still couldn’t make it out. He felt frozen, watching in mute shock as Demencia leapt off the box, lending on all fours like a lizard before springing back up and approaching Schaeffer, who Flug hadn’t even noticed had arrived yet.

“You’re the guy right?” she chirped in a high voice, stuffing a clipboard and pen into Schaeffer’s hands. “Gonna need you to sign this.”

Their boss narrowed his eyes slightly at Demencia’s… forwardness, but signed it anyhow. Flug knew for a fact that his normal signature looked nothing like his name- but surprisingly, Flug was fairly certain he’d just signed his _real_ name on the paper. Well… if Schaeffer _was_ his real name- Flug had never thought about it before.

“I expected someone… more…” Schaeffer paused, seeming to be searching for the right words. “Given your skill set I didn’t expect someone so… human looking.”

Demencia shrugged, giving Schaeffer a large smile.

“Eh, that’s just my charm.” Demencia said, tossing her hair back. She didn’t seem bothered by his comment at all. “Still, you’ll get what you paid for, I promise you that~”

“Wait, you hired _her_?” Alan asked, shocked.

Schaeffer glanced over, barely sparring them a glace. “Not quite, I accepted a… discount, of sorts, for taking a job offer. She came free of charge.”

Flug really wished Schaeffer would stop pausing for dramatic effect and just _explain_ what was going on already.

With perfect timing, their boss walked past Demencia, patting the top of the crate. “This, boys, is the remains of one of Black Hat’s beloved pets… something that most considered a walking nightmare, what others considered a bear. Sadly, the hero Lieutenant Surge proved himself _stronger_ , and blasted the creature to bits.”

Schaeffer gave them a smile. “It is your job to _restore_ the creature… cloning, raise the dead, whatever methode you wish… but _remember_ , Black Hat expects _good_ news.” he said.

Well, shit. Flug could already feel his life slipping away.

Schaeffer switched to ignoring them, turning back to Demencia. “As for your task… for now, why don’t you watch over the ‘nerd squad’, as you so eloquently put it, and I’ll tell you when I’m ready for your assistance further.”

Dememcia nodded, turning her attention to the two scientists with a grin that spelled trouble. As if life wasn't hard enough.

“Boys,” Schaeffer repeated, which made Flug sure he’d forgotten their names. “You’re in charge of showing Demencia around, I’ll have the crate taken down to your lab.”

“No need, I got this.” Demencia said, lifting the crate and holding it on one shoulder. Now, it might have been fairly light despite its size, but judging from the look Demencia was getting from two men by the ‘copter, that crate was much heavier than it looked. “Lead the way, _boys_.”


	2. Mine Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here's to removing two-thirds of this chapter because it would make a much better stand alone story. And the chapter was just too long as it stood.

Looking back, Flug definitely should have realized Schaeffer was trying to do something very,  _ very _ stupid. Had he not been distracted by Demencia, he’d have figured things out and  _ bolted _ at the first chance. He was the one who’d last upgraded the security system, after all, and could have been gone long before Schaeffer even noticed he was missing a worker. 

As it was, Flug completely missed what Schaeffer was planning. His attention was mostly built trying to build up the nerve to  _ ask _ Demencia about that mark- but the fact she was Black Hat’s ‘girlfriend’ (supposedly, according to her) made him a little too nervous to just speak up and ask. 

Still- he had a project to focus on, for now. He’d lost track of how many failed attempts they had at reviving this… ‘bear’, but he’d already suggested, somewhat jokingly, that they call the finished project 505, as a parody of SOS. The project took up most of his and Alans time, and it didn’t take long to eat away a few weeks that Flug still had yet to ask Demencia about her mark- he’d wait till they were alone, he told himself, when Alan wasn’t there. But with their work, they were together around the same times Demencia interacted with them.

“Watcha’ doing?”

Flug jumped, looking behind him at Demencia, who he hadn’t even noticed waltz up. In fact, she was practically pressed flush to his back. He squirmed under the gaze, scooting his chair forward a few inches to give himself more  _ breathing _ room. 

“The pet project.” he reminded her. In front of him was a small, cylinder glass tank, capped on both ends with small machines designed to analyze and foster the life that  _ should _ be growing inside- but too no luck. 

“Do you know what… um, what happened to this- to uh, the creature?” Flug asked Demencia, eyes down on the tank in his hands. He’d seen Black Hat’s pets before- both the snake and the bear. He’d send them after heroes that dared challenge him, or even other villains, just to send a message. “I thought this thing couldn’t even be scratched…” 

“Hmmm.” Demencia stepped aside, sitting on the edge of the table. At least she wasn’t looking over his shoulder anymore. “Yeah, but I guess he wasn’t immune to mind control.” she said with a shrug. “And Black Hat wasn’t gonna let anyone else own  _ his _ pet, so he tore it to shreds.” 

For some reason, that made Flug shutter. 

“He… killed his own pet?” he asked in shock. 

Demencia nodded, smiling brightly at him. “Oh, you should have  _ seen _ it, nerd. The blood, the bits of bear going everywhere, the look on that heroes face- just priceless.” She laughed, as if recalling a fond memory. “Black Hat was so mad at the guy that hypnotized his pet he just shoved me away when I started kissing him… what can I say, he is  _ sexy _ when he’s dripping with fresh blood~”

Flug took in a deep breath, his eyes locking onto Demencia. 

“You’re insane, aren't you?” he asked, despite the obvious.

“Dingdingding~!” Demencia sang, backflipping onto a wall and scurrying up. 

Flug sighed and turned to give Alan a Look… only to realize the other man was gone. Flug startled, looking around the lab. How had he not only failed to notice Demencia approach, but Alan leave? … Well, he  _ had _ been a little zoned out as he pondered the shared mark on his and Demencia’s skin. 

Speaking of which… 

Flug raised his eyes to where Demencia was poking the ceiling light for… whatever reason. Now was as good as ever. 

He cleared his throat loudly, drawing Demencia’s attention back to him. 

“So uh, I wanted to asked you something.” he said, fidgeting. Before he could say anything further, Demencia suddenly dropped down, landing on all fours before springing back up, inches from his face. 

“Yeah, what’s up?” She asked, her neck tilting at an almost broken looking angle. 

“What, uh, what’s that?” he asked, gesturing to Demencia’s arm. He pulled his hand back rather hastly, fiddling with his fingers. He could almost  _ feel _ his own mark, hidden under his clothing. 

Demencia looked down at her arm, confused at first, until understanding clicked across her face. “My soulmark?” she asked. 

“...Soulmark?” he asked. That sounded like something out of a bad fiction. “I’m sorry, what?”

“You know, to find my soulmate!” she chirped loudly, holding out her hand. “Black Hat! See?” She asked, tracing the letters on her hand. And- yes, he could see it know. “He puts these things on his  _ lovers _ ,” she said with a purr. “So he knows not to kill them when he finds them! They- I don’t know, travel time or something- I didn’t pay attention.”

Flug suddenly pushed away from her, clenching his arm. 

His- what? That- that couldn’t be right. 

“H-How’d he know how to find them in the first place then, if they wouldn’t have the mark originally?” He asked, voice shaking. “Maybe it’s just a trick?”

Demencia’s lips tugged down along with her browline, making her look like she was trying to solve some sort of puzzles. Her eyes dropped to his arm, then worked back up to his face, searching the bag for something. She opened her mouth to say something-

And Alan burst in, startling both of them and causing Demencia to bolt onto the ceiling in shock. 

“Flug- oh  _ fuck _ \- this is bad, this is really really bad-” Alan shivered, leaning on the door and dragging his hands down his face. Flug felt a stab of fear curl somewhere deep in his gut.

“What happened?” he asked, standing immediately. 

“He’s  _ threatening _ not to return- Schaeffer is  _ threatening _ Black Hat that he won’t return Demencia or his pet until he’s been given an  _ absurd  _ amount of money.” Alan shook his head, glancing back. “He’s  _ dead _ \- I don’t know how long we have until Black Hat finds this place, but he’s pissed-”

“Oh, he knows where I am.”

Alan startled as Demencia dropped from the ceiling a second time, apparently unaware she was in the room. Demencia stood on one leg, lifting the other and sliding down her sock to show off what looked like a tracking device. 

“He always does. Gotta keep track of your things and all that.” She explained. 

It was a tracking device.

Black Hat was already on his way here. 

Flug locked eyes with Alan, the two frozen for a moment in the realization. And then Alan bolted out the door. 

Flug moved to follow, only to have Demencia step in his way and grab his arm. He jerked back, realizing his was still carrying the container he was using to try and clone the bear. Maybe he could use it to try and barter for his life. 

“He’s not gonna hurt you… you’ve got it, don’t you?” she asked, jabbing a finger on the arm opposite the one with the mark on it. “He’s gonna  _ love _ you- he needs a smartypants soulmate, he  _ hates _ relying on normal people to make his stuff. They normally last like, a week tops, before he smears their organs on the walls.” she chirped, smiling. 

Flug shuttered at that image, tearing his arm out of her grasp and shoving past into the hallway. The first thing he heard was the dim echoing of  _ screams _ . He turned around, darting back into his lab and slammed the door shut. He prayed Alan was safe. 

“Ooooo- is he here already?” Demencia asked, sitting on his chair as it slowly spun in a circle. “I can’t wait~”

A womens voice screamed somewhere nearby. Maybe Karen- in which case, Blase Hat was  _ close _ .  _ Shit _ … his eyes slid over to Demencia, the  _ source _ of the signal that Black Hat was tracking.  _ Why the fuck had he locked himself inside the lab with her?! _

He suddenly darted to the back of the lab, hiding under a desk and curling up, shaking like a leaf. He didn’t care  _ what _ Demencia said- she was  _ mad, crazy, in-sane _ ! 

Flug remained deathly still as another scream of pain- or perhaps three, tore through the too-thin walls. He doubted the desk he was hiding under would do him much good against an attack, but… it was  _ something _ . His eyes darted down to the glass cylinder in his hands, some part of his mind whispering that it would be enough to keep Black Hat away.  

_ He was going to die he was going to die he was going to die HEWASGOINGTODIEHEWASGOINGTODIEHEWAS- _

A sudden  _ screech _ of pain just outside the lab door made him jerk sharply out of his thoughts, yelping and freezing. 

He couldn’t make heads or tails out of the noises happening outside the room, and he didn’t want to. Suddenly loud footsteps began to rapidly come closer, and Flug braced himself for a coworker to burst through the doors in a mad escape of sudden death.

Another few moments passed, and Flug briefly let himself hope that this room had been passed by- before the slow,  _ click-click-click _ of dress shoes approached the lab door. He gulped, peaking through a crack in the desk in time to see a dark figure throwing open the door. 

Flug went dead silent as Black Hat’s gaze slowly traveled the room, not seeming to notice where Flug was hiding. Both of them were startling by Demencia’s sudden loud screeching, throwing herself onto Black Hat with a bright smile on her face. 

“Black Hat~!” she said. “I missed you~”

“It’s been  _ three weeks _ .” Black Hat snapped, brushing her off as his gaze returned to the room. 

“I know you’re in here.” Black Hat suddenly said, making Flug jerk back and cause his head to his the side of the desk, bouncing off with a low  _ thud _ . 

Flug felt his blood turn to ice as a far-too-wide smiled crossed Black Hat’s face, moments before he disappeared and-

The desk he was under went flying before Flug was grabbed by the front of his shirt, lifted up. He yelped and shut his eyes, awaiting his inevitable end as he shook like a leaf-

“A scientist, then?” Black Hat asked, causing Flug to flinch in surprise before opening his eyes slowly behind his goggles, noticing Black Hat was suddening him. “Unless you just stole the lab coat.”

“N-No, it’s m-mine…” Flug stuttered, his brain responding before he could think of anything else. “I-I make the w-weapons.” he explained.

Black Hat nodded, dropping Flug to the ground. 

“Perfect, I needed a new head for the R&R department… well, you’ll be the only worker.” Black Hat said mostly to himself, tapping his fingers over a cane he held in one hand. “In fact, you’ll be my only employee.” he explained. 

“W-What?” Flug managed to ask, drawing Black Hat’s gaze back onto him, earning a shiver down FLugs spine. Black Hat smirked, leaning over and lifting Flug’s wrist. At some point, one of the demons claws had torn into the fabric, revealing the mark. 

“In fact, I think Schaeffer delivering you to me should  _ just about _ settle the score between us… don’t you?” he asked, straightening back up, fixing his tie before pausing, giving Flug an annoyed look.

Something in the back of Flug’s mind reminded him that doing something to piss Black Hat off was a bad idea. He scrambled to his feet, clutching the canister in his arms- which he was surprised he had yet to drop. Suddenly, Black Hat took it from him, a wide smile splitting his face as his one eye locked onto the creature growing inside. 

“Good, good… Demencia, get over here.” Black Hat ordered, putting a clawed hand on Flug’s shoulder, just as Demencia hugged Black Hat a second time, and the world twisted away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next, Flug discovers he's expected to share a bed with his new boss and kinda co-worker


End file.
